The goal of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core is to facilitate ovarian cancer research at the Fox Chase Cancer Center and the University of Pennsylvania by providing expert experimental design, bioinformatics, data management and data analysis support to SPORE scienfists. Members of the core have substanfial knowledge and experience in biostatistics and bioinformatics as applied to cancer research. This highly interactive group of biostatisticians, bioinformatics and informaticians will serve all SPORE projects and cores and support future projects and pilot studies. The specific goals of the Biostafisfics and Biostatisfics Core are to: (1) Provide stafisfical expertise in the design of experiments and studies, including research proposal development, sample size determinafion, randomization procedures, and plans for interim reviews and final analysis;(2) Perform statisfical analyses, data explorafion, and funcfional genomics analyses. Assist in the interpretation and presentation of results;(3) Develop specialized stafistical methods by modifying existing techniques and/or developing new statisfical approaches;(4) Assist with the writing of stafistical and bioinformatics components of manuscripts;(5) Provide computer-based tools to facilitate the storage and retrieval of data generated in the proposed research, thereby creating and maintaining relafional databases that permit access to common resources and informafion. (6) Provide detailed descriptions of the available populations and resources for current and future SPORE investigators. (7) Ensure the accuracy of the data maintained in the databases by software-based data consistency and quality control systems. (8) Organize and maintain the databases to maximize accuracy and accessibility while maintaining strict confidenfiality. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Biostafistics and Bioinformatics Core is dedicated to the accumulafion, management, distribufion, analysis and interpretation of valuable information generated by this SPORE in Ovarian Cancer. Core members will apply their knowledge of quanfitative and computafional methods to facilitate translafional research and speed discovery and validafion of new therapeufic and prevention strategies for ovarian cancer.